


We Make Sense to Me

by OliveOttrey



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Oneshot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24221347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliveOttrey/pseuds/OliveOttrey
Summary: Gajeel begins to doubt that he deserves Levy, but luckily she is is there to assure him that they make sense to her.
Relationships: Levy McGarden/Gajeel Redfox
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	We Make Sense to Me

It wasn't uncommon for Gajeel and Levy to get odd looks when out on the street, people always giving them the side-eye when they're holding hands, or worried glances when they’re out on a date, and especially taunting whispers from fellow bookworms at the library. And of course, it was obvious why, people take one look at the odd couple and come up with the worst assumptions, whether it was that she was a kidnapped hostage hoping someone would notice or simply delusional very few citizens really understood their relationship, sure they had heard of opposites attract before but they imagined more one liked romance movies and one liked horror movies but nothing to this degree. 

It was normally Gajeel that noticed, however. Almost all his life he had never cared about what people think of him, he wouldn't have joined Phantom Lord if he did, he was a six-foot monster with long jet black hair, sharp red eyes and littered with piercings so he had grown used to the glares and grimaces, but this was different. This was Levy. He cared about her more than life itself and hated the thought of people thinking badly about her because they had no reason to, she is perfect to him. It was fairly easy to ignore, to begin with, sure they were different but it would fade, it did not. Gajeel already had doubts about their relationship not because of Levy but because of himself, his regret and guilt weighing on him daily, he constantly worried that he had made the wrong decision for Levy that she deserved more, that she deserved better and ignorant people like this did not help. 

It was this particular incident at the library that broke the camels back. It has been a lovely day for both fun at the guild, followed by a quick trip to their favorite bakery and a quiet afternoon at the library. Gajeel was happy resting watching his brilliant little bookworm hard at work admiring her cute scrunched up face when facing a difficult section of her book she was translating when he heard gossiping murmurs begin to stir. They were well enough away for a normal person not to hear but they did not realize they were near a dragon slayer. 

He tried to ignore them like usual and remind himself that what he and Levy had was special and they just didn't understand but it continued maybe they had a boring day because it was all they were talking about. It was turning his pleasent mood south quickly and he was tempted to throw them through a bookshelf and then realised Shrimp probably wouldn't like that. So he gritted his teeth and focused on his bookworm but their non-stop insults were starting to hit a tad to close to home, they were wondering if she was in danger, if he was hurting her, even wondered if they should get help, they were overreacting, or were they?

His anger was reaching a dangerous level at this point his teeth nearly crushing each other and knuckles turning white he was no longer concentrating, instead staring at them with a look of rage.

“Gajeel are you ok? You look angry” She hadn't said anything in a while as she was too engrossed in her book so her question startled him. 

“Yeah, Shorty I'm fine its nothing” She didn't need to worry about these things it would only upset her, he was still staring at the couple who somehow still haven't noticed that they've been caught. 

“I'm sorry if your bored but I’m nearly done and we can leave soon” 

“Shrimp I promise it's not you, I like being here, I’m fine” He didn't want her to think he didn't like coming to the library with her because he really did he was happy when she was happy. 

“It bothers you doesn't it, you shouldn't let it” What, she knew about what people were saying them and she wasn't reacting not even a little bit. 

“You can hear them?” He only could because of his super hearing how did she know what they were saying? 

“No but I don't need a brilliant hearing to understand people whispering and looking back and forth in your direction means they're talking badly about you, I'm not an idiot” Ah common sense, of course she would know how could she not it was blindingly obvious, he was a fool to think she wouldn't notice all the disapproval at confusion they received on the daily, people were not exactly good at hiding their misconception of them and sometimes they didn't even care if they were caught. 

“But don't you care? I mean aren't you worried that they might have a point? Your amazing Lev and you deserve the world, someone that can speak your language and share your interests, were opposites and I’m worried that you'll realize that one day, we don't even really make sense” 

She was taken back for a second by this random outburst, but these thoughts have been bubbling up in him for a while and he’s finally reached his limit. 

“We make sense to me” she said full of earnest “We complete each other and I know you know that and I know where this is coming from, stop doubting yourself Gajeel neither of us is perfect but we're perfect for each other, brains and brawn remember” 

And at that moment he saw clarity, everything everyone else had said was out the window because she was right, she was always right, they may not make sense to others but they didn't need to, they knew they were right for each other that’s all that mattered they loved each other for their opposing qualities that’s what makes them Gajevy.


End file.
